


Found Love In A Hopeless Place

by ChanHunsWhore



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, best friend jiwon, dad jinhwan, dad junhoe, shy hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanHunsWhore/pseuds/ChanHunsWhore
Summary: Jae'Onna got pregnant at sixteen by who she thought was the love of her life Chris. She was heartbroken when Chris said he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She believed she'd be alone forever and have to raise the baby alone. Then one day she met Jinhwan and Junhoe.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Original Character(s), Kim Hanbin | B.I/Original Character(s), Kim Jinhwan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I wrote a while ago. I just felt like posting it now.

Five years later.

Jinhwan shook Jae'Onna gently "Jae did you check on Karmah before you went to sleep?"

Jae'Onna groaned "she's not here. Junhoe took her out for a date."

Jinhwan hummed "oh yeah. Well do you wanna do something? Or you just gonna sleep?"

"can I sleep please? They had me up all night building and fixing the fort they slept in."

Jinhwan kissed her forehead " I'll cook and come get you when everything's done."

"love you Jinhwan."

Not even five minutes after Jinhwan left the bedroom Jae'Onna was rudely awaken by a hyper Karmah and a nervous looking Junhoe.

Karmah smiled "oh hi mommy. Did I wake you up?"

Jae'Onna kissed Karmah "you jumped on my head. Yes, you woke me up Karmah."

Junhoe asked "you aren't mad at us, right?"

"no. Not really. I've been in bed all day. How was your date?"

Karmah said "daddy met a really pretty lady. I don't think she liked me."

Jae'Onna looked at Junhoe "did you get her number at least?"

He shook his head "she was really pretty but I can't be with anybody that doesn't like my princess."

Karmah looked at Jae'Onna then Junhoe then Jinhwan as he walked into the room "mommy?"

"yeah baby?"

"if Junhoe and Jinhwan are my daddies why don't I look like them?"

Jae'Onna froze.

Jinhwan smiled "Karmah baby. I don't know how to say this in a way you'll understand but I'll try ok?"

She nodded looking at Junhoe he was very quiet.

Jinhwan continued "we met your mom almost six years ago when she was pregnant with you. We umm."

Junhoe said "princess we aren't your dads at all. We just helped raise you."

Karmah looked very confused "that's what daddies do right?"

Junhoe nodded "well yeah but that's not how it. Jae help me."

Jae'Onna smiled at him "baby you have a real dad, but he ran way before you were born."

Karmah asked "can I meet him?"

Jinhwan nodded "if that's what you really want."

Jae'Onna looked at Jinhwan he mumbled "he's the janitor at our dance studio. Jae sorry I didn't tell you."

She kissed all three of them "baby it doesn't matter. I've moved on I have you two and our beautiful princess Karmah."

Junhoe smiled "love you Jae."

Karmah asked "are uncle Jiwon and uncle Hanbin coming over tonight?"

Jae'Onna smiled "you can call and ask one of them."

Karmah looked at Jinhwan "is he nice?"

"I don't know sweetie. I haven't talked to him much. Hanbin does sometimes."

Junhoe gave Karmah his phone. She giggled "I like the picture. Mommy told us to make funny faces."

Hanbin said "what's up Junhoe."

"it's Karmah uncle Hanbin."

"oh, hi babygirl. What's up?"

"are you and uncle Jiwon coming over today?"

Hanbin asked Jiwon in the background then said, "yeah we'll be there after dance class."

Jinhwan nodded at Karmah she said, "do you think the janitor is a nice guy?"

"what? Why did you ask that?"

Jae'Onna said "Hanbin she knows June and Jin aren't her dads. The janitor Chris is her real dad. She wants to meet him but only if you think he's nice."

Hanbin was quite for a while then Jiwon was on the phone "Karmah?"

"hi uncle Jiwon."

"baby the janitor guy is a bit weird but if you wanna really meet him. Your mommy and daddies can bring you up here to the studio."

Karmah smiled "can we mommy please?"

Jinhwan said "you gotta eat first sweetie. Jiwon we'll be there in a little bit. Is Hanbin ok?"

"yeah he's good. A little freaked out about how chill Karmah is about meeting her real dad."

Karmah said "tell him I'm a big girl I know how to handle things."

Jiwon laughed "I will baby. I'll see you after you eat."

"love you bye."

Junhoe smiled "I'm proud of you princess."

Karmah dragged Junhoe and Jae'Onna to the dining room to eat.

In the car Jinhwan said "babe how you feeling?"

"huh?"

Junhoe said "you're gonna see Chris again baby. How do you feel?"

Karmah asked "mommy was he mean to you?"

Jae'Onna smiled sadly "yeah he was sweetie, but I was young and dumb I thought he loved me."

"well I love you my daddies do too. Uncle Hanbin has a crush on you."

Jae'Onna said "what Karmah?"

She giggled "uncle Hanbin has a crush on you. He looks at you like daddy does when you're sleeping."

Junhoe laughed "damn princess. You can't just call Jinhwan out like that."

Karmah giggled again "sorry... He looks at you like that too. He must really love you guys."

Jinhwan ignored Jae'Onna and Junhoe looking at him. "ok everybody out. We're here. Karmah look there's Hanbin and Jiwon."

She got out and ran to the boys.

Jae'Onna said "Jinhwan baby?"

He hummed Junhoe said "so you love us enough to be creepy and watch us sleep?"

Jinhwan said "yeah, I guess. I mean it's obvious I love you June. And Jae baby I love you just as much. You've made our lives better with Karmah."

Junhoe smiled "I agree. We should like have another kid. Or adopt."

Jiwon jumped on the hood of the car screaming. Jae'Onna got out "fuck you Ji. You scared me half to death."

He hugged her "oh baby I'm sorry. Karmah told me you know about Hanbin's crush."

Junhoe said "hey Jiwon don't you think you've hugged her long enough?"

Jiwon squeezed Jae'Onna a little tighter "there I'm done you big baby. What's up Jinhwan. How's the weather down there?"

Jinhwan said "fuck off. Is Chris here?"

Hanbin said "yeah he's cleaning our dance studio. Karmah baby are you sure you wanna meet him."

Karmah said "yeah I mean I still have two daddies, so he doesn't have to be my dad. I just want him to see how awesome I am uncle Hanbin."

They all smiled as Junhoe said "well let's go before he leaves." Jae'Onna squeezed Jinhwan and Jiwon's hands as they walked to the boy's studio.

Jinhwan said "you ok baby?"

"no, I'm nervous."

Jiwon said "we're here for you. If you wanna leave just grab me. Jinhwan June and Hanbin can stay with Karmah." He kissed her head as Hanbin opened the studio doors.

"hey uhh Chris. My niece wanted to meet you."

Chris stopped cleaning and turned to look at Hanbin "why would she wanna meet a dirty janitor?"

Jae'Onna moved from behind Junhoe and Jiwon. Chris froze looking directly at Jae'Onna.

Karmah said "mommy are you ok? You look sick."

Jae'Onna said "yeah baby I'm fine. Go say hi to Chris. Tell him who you are."

"can you put me down uncle Hanbin?"

He said "how about I just hold you? It'll make me feel a little better about this."

Karmah kissed his cheek "ok. Ummm hi Chris my name is Karmah. My mommy and daddies said you're my real dad. My mommy said you ran away when she was pregnant with me."

Chris said, "how how old are you?"

"I'm five I'll be six in three months. Why did you leave my mommy?"

Junhoe said "easy princess."

Jiwon whispered to Jae'Onna "are you good Onna? Wanna step out?"

"just hold me please."

Chris asked, "did you say daddies as in more than one?"

Karmah nodded "Jinhwan and Junhoe. They're helping mommy raise me. I think mommy was still pregnant when they met her."

Jinhwan smiled "she was. You were born about six months after we met. And baby the day you were born was the happiest day of our lives."

Hanbin said "mine too. I was so happy to be an uncle."

Junhoe said "I was only fifteen at the time, but I knew I was doing the right thing."

Chris said "Jae'Onna I I'm sorry."

Jiwon said "its six years too late for meaningless apologizes."

Karmah said "I just wanted to meet you and show you how cute and awesome I am. You don't have to be my dad. I don't need you to be. I have two amazing dads and uncles."

Jae'Onna started to cry Jiwon hugged her "its ok Onna. I got you."

Karmah said "mommy don't cry."

Hanbin said "come on guys. I think we should go now."

Junhoe said "give me my baby Hanbin."

Karmah kissed Hanbin's forehead before jumping into Junhoe's arms "hi."

"hi baby. You wanna get some ice cream?"

Chris said "Jae'Onna can I talk to you?"

Jinhwan said "whatever you wanna say to her you can say in front of us."

Hanbin asked "do you even wanna talk to him Jae bae?"

Chris said "I wanna talk to her that's what matters."

Jiwon said "June take Karmah to my office and show her my candy stash."

Karmah asked "can I kiss mommy before we go?"

Jae'Onna looked at Jiwon he wiped her face and smiled. Karmah kissed Jae'Onna. Junhoe smiled "love you babe."

Jae'Onna blushed as Jiwon said "awww young love."

Jae'Onna slapped his chest "shut up Ji. Hanbin can I ask you something?"

Hanbin nodded "do you have a crush on me? Karmah and Jiwon said you do."

Chris said, "so you're just gonna ignore me?"

Hanbin said "I did have a crush on you when Karmah was a baby. You're like my sister now."

Jiwon said "yeah ok bro. You moan your sisters name in your sleep often?"

Jinhwan said "ok ok enough. Baby are you gonna talk to Chris?"

Jae'Onna sat on Hanbin's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she said "what's up Chris?"

He said "Karmah's really mine?"

Hanbin said "are you serious? That's what you ask?"

Jinhwan said "my names on her birth certificate so according to the law she's mine."

Jae'Onna smiled at Jinhwan "if you really have to ask if she's yours then it’s obvious you haven't changed in five years."

Chris said, "no, but seriously, she's mine?"

Jinhwan said "come on baby lets go get June and Karmah. Y'all coming over?"

Hanbin said "why don't y'all come stay with us for a few days?"

Jae'Onna said "sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

Chris angrily said, "you're not even gonna offer me a chance to be in her life?"

Jae'Onna looked at Chris as Jinhwan said "I think she already did that when she told you she was pregnant with your child."

Hanbin said "and you ran away obvious not caring or wanting to be in the baby’s life."

Jae'Onna said "the real question is do you only wanna be involved because you saw how she acts with her dads?"

Chris said, "I'm her dad."

Jiwon laughed "sperm donor more like."

Hanbin said "you know what. I'm gonna go get Karmah and we'll see if she wants a relationship with you."

Chris scoffed "she's five what does she know?"

Jinhwan said "she's a very smart five-year-old. She wanted to meet you on her own. Oh, hey June. Karmah baby Hanbin wants to ask you something."

Karmah looked at Hanbin while biting her giant lollipop. Hanbin said "babygirl listen carefully ok. Do you want Chris to be in your life and have a father daughter relationship with him?"

Karmah looked at Chris then at Jae'Onna "I have Jinhwan and Junhoe they're my daddies. Why would I need Chris? He hurt my mommy who's to say he won't do it again or hurt me this time?"

Jiwon kissed her head "you're so smart baby."

Jae'Onna smiled "come here baby." Karmah said "mommy I won't ever let Chris hurt you again." "awww thank you sweetie. Can you tell Chris why we came here again?" Karmah gave Jiwon her lollipop.

She grabbed Jinhwan and Hanbin's hands before walking over to Chris "I came here today to show you how cute and awesome I am. Also, you don't have to be my daddy I have enough of those. I think you should apologize to my mommy for breaking her heart and leaving here alone to raise me."

Jinhwan said "Karmah honey?"

"it’s ok I said this to June first he said it made sense and I could say it to Chris if I really wanted to."

Jae'Onna looked at Junhoe "how'd you get her to admit that?"

Junhoe smiled "she was asking what I knew about Chris and how he hurt you. I told her what you told me."

Chris laughed "I'm not apologizing for anything. I was sixteen a baby would've ruined my life."

Junhoe said "a baby didn't ruin our lives. I was younger than you when she was born. You're just a fucking dead-beat coward that ran away from a beautiful girl giving you the best gift possible."

Jae'Onna looked up at Junhoe "babe? You really feel like that?"

"yeah I have since the day we met. I was so happy when you finally agreed to live with us and let us help you with Karmah."

Chris nodded "so was there any real mature reason to come here and bother me at work?"

Jinhwan said "yes my daughter wanted to meet you."

Hanbin said "now that she's done that we can go. Come on sweetie."

Jiwon picked Karmah up and gave her lollipop back "guess what baby?"

Karmah hummed "you and uncle Hanbin are getting married."

Jae'Onna smiled "you always say that."

Hanbin laughed "because she wants to be the flower girl at our wedding."

Jiwon said "she has the whole thing planned even made me write everything down for her."

Chris angrily spat "Jae'Onna!"

Junhoe clinched his fists and said "yo chill don't yell at my girlfriend like that."

Jae'Onna glared at Chris "what?"

He smirked "you don't love me anymore? You always said you'd love me forever."

Jinhwan looked at Jiwon who sent Karmah to his office telling her to lock the door and not let anyone in. He watched as she walked across the hall into his office locking the door and smiling at him.

Jae'Onna grabbed Junhoe and Hanbin's arms and looked at them both. "I got this."

Hanbin said "Jae."

Chris smirked at Hanbin as Jae'Onna said "a very small minuscule part of me will always love you because without you I wouldn't have my daughter. But other than that no I don't love you. I love these guys and Karmah. They're my world. I need them more than I ever needed you. But you know what I will say thank you for being a fucknut dick bag and breaking my heart. If you didn't do that, I would've never met the real loves of my life. Now we'll let you get back to cleaning while we go have a family night with our princess."

Jae'Onna left the studio after that. The four men and Chris just stood there for a really long time. 

Jae'Onna knocked on Jiwon's office door "Karmah baby its mommy. You can come out now."

Karmah looked out the window and smiled "hi mommy. I don't know how to unlock the door."

Jiwon said "I have the key just move away from the door baby."

He unlocked the door as Junhoe grinned "Jae'Onna baby wow. I can't believe you said that to him."

Jae'Onna hummed "what part?"

Jinhwan said "babe you literally thanked him for breaking your heart and basically leading you to us the loves of your life."

Karmah looked at Hanbin "what's wrong? Why do you look like Jiwon when I spilled grape juice on his white shoes?"

Hanbin said "no-nothing Karmah I'm fine. Let’s head home."

Karmah skipped out of the building with Jiwon Junhoe and Jinhwan.

Jae'Onna said "Hanbin what's wrong?"

He said "I can't believe he's such a dick to you. I mean he did you dirty broke your heart left you to raise Karmah alone. But he's mad because you found real love? I just don't get it. It's like he's still sixteen."

Jae'Onna hugged Hanbin "stop thinking about it. I don't need him neither does Karmah. We have you four and we love you all."

He smiled then gasped as Jiwon scared them. Jae'Onna pushed Jiwon "stop scaring me you ass."

Jiwon laughed "it’s fun you scare so easily. Karmah and your men are waiting. Also, since when does June actually admit you're his girlfriend?"

Jae'Onna blushed "don't know but I like it." Hanbin laughed "let's go before Karmah comes looking for us."

Once they got outside, they saw Junhoe running in circles screaming as Karmah and Jinhwan chased him.

Hanbin said "hey Ji. Hug Jae and see how long it takes June to notice."

Jiwon stood behind Jae'Onna and wrapped his arms around her waist smiling down at her. Jae'Onna said "why do y'all like picking on him so much?"

Jiwon said "it's fun he's so overprotective." Hanbin cleared his throat making the three dorks stop running.

Jinhwan said "oh hey baby." Junhoe whined "Jiwon get off my girlfriend."

Jiwon smirked and kissed Jae'Onna's head "why I'm just hugging one of my best friends."

Karmah said "you wouldn't be jealous if Jinhwan was all touchy feely with Hanbin?"

"I'm not Hanbin's boyfriend nor do I have a kid with him baby."

Jinhwan said "c'mon Jiwon get off Jae before June kills you." Karmah asked "can we have ice cream for dinner?"

Junhoe smiled "how about chicken nuggets then ice cream baby?" Karmah pouted and looked at Jinhwan.

Jae'Onna said "babygirl you really want ice cream for dinner?"

"please mommy please? My rooms clean I'll even help do the dishes."

Jinhwan chuckled "so ice cream for dinner and we're staying with Hanbin and Jiwon."

Junhoe pouted looking at Jae'Onna and Jinhwan. Jiwon said "June stop being a baby you're a grown man."

Jae'Onna smiled "he's my baby leave him alone." Junhoe kissed Jae'Onna and Karmah screamed. Hanbin chuckled walking to his car "why are you screaming Karmah?"

"I've never seen them kiss!" Jinhwan looked at her "really you haven't?"

Junhoe said "that's my fault."

Jae'Onna said "when Karmah first started talking she only called Jin daddy so Junhoe never kissed me when she was awake or around. That's why she always tries to get him a girlfriend."

Hanbin said "y’all didn't kiss even after she started calling him daddy too?"

Junhoe shook his head "I never wanted too. I didn't wanna confuse her. She was too little to understand we both love Jae."

Jiwon said "she always thought you both were dating Jae. She would tell me that June looked at her like she was the prettiest princess and Jinhwan said I love you a lot."

Karmah giggled "I'm very smart for five." Hanbin laughed "who you riding with babygirl?" "oh, can I ride with you and uncle Jiwon." Jiwon asked "you don't wanna ride with your parents?" Karmah shook her head "no I think mommy needs some alone time with my daddies."

Jinhwan chuckled "babygirl I'm not sure you're a normal five-year-old." Junhoe said "she's not. She's the best and cutest five-year-old ever." Jae'Onna said "be good and do what they say baby. Ji do not give her any gum or pop." Jiwon whined "but mom that's no fun." Hanbin laughed "get in the car you big baby." Karmah kissed Jae'Onna Junhoe and Jinhwan "bye guys."

Jinhwan said "bye baby. See you in a little bit." Jiwon chased Karmah to Hanbin's car.  
Jae'Onna smiled at Jinhwan from the backseat "I love you guys." Junhoe kissed her head "we love you more baby." Jinhwan asked "so how do you feel after seeing Chris baby?"

Jae'Onna was a quiet for a while then said "I'm not sure. Blank, I guess. I feel blank. I thought I'd feel something other than nervous, but I didn't. Junhoe baby I'm sorry if I did mess up your life a little bit." He chuckled "you didn't. If anything, you made me wanna work harder so I could treat you and Karmah like queens. I don't regret anything."

Jinhwan nodded "don't ever think for a second you ruined our lives. You made it ten times better baby." Junhoe said "I still think we should have another kid." Jae'Onna looked at him "you serious baby? Another kid will be a lot of trouble and stress."

Jinhwan hummed "it can't be that bad baby. You know Karmah would help as much as possible. Hanbin and Jiwon would help a lot." Junhoe pouted "are you really gonna deny me another baby? I thought you loved me babe." Jae'Onna smiled "you can't guilt trip me Junhoe. I'm not say no kids ever I'm just saying we should think about it. Maybe talk to Karmah about it."

Jinhwan pulled up to Jiwon and Hanbin's house as Junhoe whined "but I want another baby. Jinhwan tell her." Jinhwan kissed him and said "we'll talk about it tonight baby boy. I promise."

Jae'Onna smiled "can you stop being a cry baby. Where's my smiley loud June at?" He crossed his arms and kept pouting "he's gone until I get my baby." Karmah came outside yelling "daddy guess what!"

Jinhwan picked her up and kissed her "hmmm let me guess Jiwon gave you gum and pop?" She nodded "and ice cream with cookies and candy in it."

Jae'Onna smiled "we were like five minutes behind you guys. How did you have time? Karmah giggled "he had gum and pop in the car. And we just ate the ice cream out of the tub."

Jiwon came outside eating a giant bag of gummy bears "don't kill me. You knew I was gonna give her whatever she wanted. Junhoe you alright?" "no Jae'Onna's being mean."

Jae'Onna kissed him "we'll talk tonight I promise baby." Karmah asked "talk about what mommy?"

Jinhwan said "well babygirl.... How would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" Karmah gasped "mommy are you pregnant?"

Jae'Onna shook her head "no sweetie I'm not. June wants another baby though." Karmah hummed "a baby would cool." Junhoe yelled "aha! See baby she doesn't even care."

Jiwon mumbled with a month full of gummy bears "let him have a baby."   
Jae'Onna pouted "where's Hanbin? He's my favorite now." She went inside after grabbing a handful of Jiwon's gummy bears he whined "hey those are mine."

Hanbin said "Stop whining you have 12 more bags on your closest. Hey Jae, why you pouting?" Jae'Onna hugged him "they're tryna make me have a baby like right now."

Hanbin smiled "well a baby right now probably wouldn't be good. I'm sure Jinhwan understands that." Jae'Onna pouted "it's June Ji and Karmah. Hanbin I don't think I'm ready for another kid." Jiwon said " it can't be that bad. Five adults and one kid is more than enough to take care of a baby."

Hanbin said "has anybody stopped to ask why Jae doesn't want another baby right now?" Jae'Onna whined "see this is why he's my favorite. Gimme some more gummy bears Jiwon."

Hanbin smiled "you can have mine Jae bae." Karmah giggled "Hanbin and mommy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Jiwon laughed as Jae'Onna said "Karmah hush. Go eat some candy with Jiwon."

Jinhwan smiled "baby you and Hanbin look like scared children." Jae'Onna stuck her tongue out at Jinhwan "go away you and June are bullies."

Junhoe said "I'm sorry. I'll stop all the baby talk. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jae'Onna nodded but didn't move away from Hanbin "Jae bae you good?" She nodded again "are you sure?" She hummed and hugged him tighter "I'm good Hanbin I promise."

Junhoe pouted "baby." Jae'Onna went and sat on his lap "I'm fine baby boy. I just I don't know. I don't want a baby right now. We're all so young."

Junhoe hummed "I know baby I'm sorry for being a brat." Karmah sat next to Jiwon quietly eating gummy bears with him.

Jinhwan said "lets clean up and make a fort for movie night." Jae'Onna whined "not another fort. I'm sick of forts."

Hanbin smiled "ok ok. Jae bae doesn't have to do anything. Just go get my gummy bears and chill."

Junhoe said "I feel like Hanbin wouldn't let you lift a finger if you were pregnant."

Jinhwan said "shut up. You used to get mad because Jae would ask me for help when she couldn't shower correctly on her own. You babied her more than any of us."

Jae'Onna smiled at Junhoe "you all babied me Jiwon was the worst. He literally carried me everywhere." Jiwon threw a gummy bear at her "shut up. You were my first girl best friend. You were pregnant and moody as fuck, but you liked being close to us, so I figured you'd like being carried.... I wasn't wrong either."

Karmah said "you couldn't shower on your own mommy?" Jae'Onna laughed "no baby I couldn't. Jinhwan had to help me."

Karmah laughed "daddy saw you naked." Junhoe and Jinhwan laughed. Jae'Onna said "yes baby he did."

Hanbin laughed nervously "umm ok let's make a fort now." Jiwon said "what's wrong bro? You good?"

Hanbin ignored him and went to his room. Jinhwan said "baby go talk to him." Jae'Onna said "what? I never go in his room."

Junhoe said "just go baby. Take Karmah with you if you want." Jiwon smiled "it'll be fine. It's not like he told you to stay out of his room."

Jae'Onna pouted but went to Hanbin's room and knocked "Hanbin? Can I come in?"

He mumbled "yeah." as she opened the door. He was sitting in the middle of his bed staring at the wall "what's wrong?" Jae'Onna asked sitting next to him.

Hanbin looked at her but didn't say anything. She laid on his lap "you don't have to talk but I'm gonna lay on you until you smile or feel better."

He nodded but still didn't talk. They sat quietly for a really long time. Jinhwan opened the door "you two alright?"

Jae'Onna looked over at him "he's not talking so I'm gonna lay on him until he feels better." Jinhwan nodded and closed the door.

Hanbin said "I'm sorry." Jae'Onna hummed "for what?"

"I don't know really. I just feel like I should apologize."

Jae'Onna sat up and looked at him "you have nothing to be sorry about. You're one of my best friends. I'm pretty sure you're Karmah's favorite uncle. You're a great guy Hanbin."

He smiled "I lied at the studio Jae bae."

Jae'Onna smiled "that's ok. You ready to go back out there?"

Hanbin said "not yet. You can go if you want."

Karmah knocked "uncle Hanbin?"

He smiled "come in sweetheart."

She slowly opened the door holding a bucket of ice cream "daddy said you were sad, so I brought ice cream and candy."

Hanbin smiled "thank you sweetie. How kind of you."

Karmah sat in-between Hanbin and Jae'Onna "did you tell mommy you like her?"

Jae'Onna said "Karmah honey its ok that he likes me." "is it?"

Hanbin said "are you worried I'm gonna like her too much?"

Karmah nodded "what if you take her from my daddies?"

"I'd never do that baby. Your daddies love your mommy more than I do."

Jae'Onna smiled "baby you don't have to worry about that. There's no way I'd ever leave Jinhwan or Junhoe."

Karmah nodded "but what if you wanna date uncle Hanbin too?"

Jiwon opened the door "yes I've been listening. Sweetie do you want your mommy to date Hanbin?"

Karmah nodded shyly.

"I already have two boyfriends honey."

Karmah whined "why not have four?"

Hanbin questioned "four? Baby what are you saying?"

Karmah mumbled "I want mommy to date you and uncle Jiwon that way we could all live together."

Jiwon said "Karmah we don't have to date your mom. We can just find a bigger house."

Jae'Onna kissed her head "I'll be back sweetie." Karmah nodded and fed Jiwon a bite of ice cream. Hanbin looked at Jae'Onna and smiled nervously.

She smiled and left. "Jinhwan? Junhoe baby? Where are you guys?"

Junhoe said "outside."

Jae'Onna went out to the front porch "guys did Karmah talk to you before she came to see me and Hanbin?"

Jinhwan shook his head "why what'd she say?"

"she asked if I would leave you two for Hanbin. Then asked if I could date Jiwon and Hanbin so that way we'd all live together."

Junhoe hummed "I mean Hanbin does like you baby."

Jae'Onna glared at him "I know that. There's no way I could even date Jiwon. He's basically my brother."

Jinhwan said "Jae babygirl calm down. Ok? Breathe in and out slowly."

Jae'Onna did as she was told Jinhwan smiled and asked, "now baby how you do feel about dating Hanbin?"

Jae'Onna pouted "Jinhwan."

He sat up and said "I'm being serious baby. Have you ever or do you feel like you wanna be with Hanbin."

Junhoe kissed her "he is pretty fucking cute."

Jae'Onna asked "why are my boyfriend’s tryna set me up with their friend?"

Junhoe smiled as Jinhwan said "because we'd do anything to keep you happy beautiful."

She blushed and mumbled quietly "I do like him."

Junhoe hummed "we know Jae. We've already told him we're ok with it if he wants to join our relationship."

Jae'Onna looked at her boyfriends "you did what?"

Jinhwan smiled "relax baby damn. It was when you were pregnant. He umm."

Hanbin opened the door and said "I told them I wanted to date you and take care of your baby with you. Then they told me they were dating you but if I wanted to be a part of it all I had to do was say so and talk to you but once Karmah was born I backed off and I thought my crush would die out."

Junhoe asked "it didn't die out so what are we gonna do about this?"

Jae'Onna looked at Jinhwan he nodded and smiled. Hanbin nervously looked at Jae'Onna as she walked over to him.

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe "baby boy let’s give them some privacy."

Hanbin and Jae'Onna both said, "no don't leave."

Junhoe smiled "are you gonna kiss or just awkwardly stare at each other?"

Jinhwan slapped his cheat "shut up June."

Hanbin gently pulled Jae'Onna closer to him she smiled shyly then laughed when she saw Jiwon coming up behind Hanbin.

"Jae bae what's funny?"

Jiwon whined "somebody help me!"

Jae'Onna smiled "oh Ji what happened? Where's Karmah?"

He pouted "she's asleep in Hanbin's bed but she threw ice cream and gummy bears in my hair."

Jinhwan giggled "I'll help you Ji. You two need to talk Junhoe's gonna make sure you do."

Jiwon looked at Hanbin "go for it bro. Also don't hurt her she's my sister and all that jazz."

Jae'Onna giggled "love you too Ji. Now go away."

Hanbin said "you don't have to do this Jae bae."

Jae'Onna looked back at Junhoe he smiled "go ahead baby."

Jae'Onna said "Hanbin kiss me."

"huh?"

She giggled "kiss me you dork."

Hanbin kissed Jae'Onna as if his life depended on it. Jae'Onna was surprised at how soft his lips felt and didn't kiss back for a second. He pulled her body closer and deepened the kiss causing Jae'Onna to moan into the kiss. He took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Junhoe watched happily as his best friend kissed his girlfriend.

Hanbin and Jae'Onna kissed for what seemed like forever only breaking apart when Jiwon squealed loudly and Jinhwan said "babygirl I'm proud of you."

Jae'Onna blushed and hid her face in Hanbin's shirt.

Jiwon said "ok all you fuckers give me a moment with my sister."

Hanbin said "she's not really your sister."

Jiwon said "you aren't my brother either so shut up and go away."

Hanbin looked down at Jae'Onna "Jae bae that was ok right?"

Jae'Onna smiled shyly "ye-yeah it was ummm it was great Hanbin."

The three boys went inside leaving Jiwon and Jae'Onna outside.

Jae'Onna looked at Jiwon with teary eyes he pulled her to his chest "what's wrong Onna?"

"what did I just do?"

Jiwon smiled "Onna stop it. It's ok that you kissed Hanbin. Nani and June are ok with it. Hell, Karmah is too. So why are you bout to cry?"

Jae'Onna said "Jiwon I don't know. I mean I like Hanbin I might even love him."

Jiwon hugged her tighter "are you over thinking shit? Maybe thinking about babies again. You know there's nothing wrong with this right."

"I don't want Karmah to think bad of me. I don't want her to get bullied either."

Jiwon kissed her forehead "Onna babe she's fine. All her friends love her they think it’s cool she has two dads and a mom. You being with Hanbin isn't gonna change anything you'll be getting three times more dick than I am but that's not the issue here. Can you smile for me babes?"

Jae'Onna laughed and said, "be honest Ji do you think this is stupid?"

He looked down at her "stupid? No. Weird and crazy as hell? Yes. Either way I just want you happy and if having three boyfriends makes you happy then so be it."

"I love you Jiwon."

He kissed her head "I love you to Onna. Now go kiss Hanbin again."

Junhoe smiled as they came inside "hi baby."

Hanbin said "Jae bae are we cool?"

Jiwon pushed her towards him she smiled and sat on his lap "yeah Binnie we're fine."

Junhoe asked "so baby you have three boyfriends now?"

Jae'Onna blushed "if Hanbin wants me then yeah."

Hanbin smiled at her "of course I want you Jae bae. I've wanted you for six years."

Jae'Onna Hanbin Jinhwan Junhoe and Jiwon laid around the living room watching a random movie.

Karmah came out of Hanbin's room sleepily rubbing her eyes "daddy?"

Junhoe smiled "witch one babygirl?"

Karmah sat on him looking at Jinhwan "I'm hungry daddy did you cook?"

Jinhwan shook his head "we can order some food if you want."

She whined "I want you to cook daddy."

He smiled "ok baby I will."

Jiwon said "hey sweetie. Sleep good?"

Karmah nodded "mommy why are you laying with Hanbin and not daddy?"

Jae'Onna smiled and kissed Hanbin while Junhoe said "Karmah mommy is gonna date Hanbin too."

"but what about you and daddy?"

Hanbin said "she's still with them. I promised I wouldn't take her away from them princess."

Karmah asked "so is Hanbin my daddy too?"

Jiwon said "no baby he's still just Hanbin. Jinhwan and Junhoe are your only daddies’ ok sweetie?"

She nodded "Jiwon why don't you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

He laughed "I don't want one right now."

They ate and watched kid movies until Karmah fell asleep again. Jae'Onna had a very serious emotional talk with Jinhwan Junhoe and Hanbin that lead to her crying herself to sleep wrapped in Jiwon's arms.


End file.
